Roses Are Always Red
by me655
Summary: Ginny comes back to Hogwarts for her fourth year, which turns out to be different from what she has anticipated. Harry asks her to be his girlfriend and her family gets an unexpected flow of cash. Things are going good until Christmas, when she visits the
1. Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: Everything, except for the plot in which I have come up with, belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Keep writing J.K.!

A/N: A new story…different from the rest because it's about Ginny. This is dedicated entirely to Heather (GRINCHY!), who is my best friend. I LOVE YA GRINCH! (dearly not queerly)

Chapter 1: Dreams Come True

Ginny Weasly, now fourteen years old, stepped boldly onto the Hogwarts Express and sighed. This year would be no different. Harry wouldn't notice her for anything more than his best friends' kid sister. No other boys would notice her either. It was just as well because Ginny only had eyes for Harry.

Just then, there came a tapping at her shoulder. Ginny turned around suddenly and found Cho Chang, the sixth year who'd stolen Harry's heart. Ginny's competition.

"Excuse me Ginny, but can I have a word with you?" Cho asked.

"Um…okay." Ginny said skeptically.

Cho led her into an empty compartment and motioned for Ginny to sit. Ginny felt uneasy about "talking" with Cho. She barely knew her and didn't really like her much, under the circumstances.

"So.." Ginny said, taking her seat. 

Cho slipped a finger in her mouth and began chewing on her nail.

"I overheard Harry talking just a moment ago Ginny." Cho said.

"Um…okay. What was he saying?" Ginny asked. She was getting very confused.

"Well I know you like him so I thought you'd like to know. He was saying that you looked pretty in that outfit." Cho said, referring to the form-fitting pink top and jeans that Ginny was wearing. Ginny blushed furiously and managed to say, "Th-thanks Cho. See you around."

"Any time Ginny. Good luck." Cho said, winking.

She's not bad, Ginny thought, skipping off to find Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

Just then she ran into the Devil himself with light blonde hair. 

"Watch it!" Draco Malfoy snapped at Ginny, who was now on the ground.

"Jesus, Draco. You could watch it too you know." Ginny said, pulling herself up.

"Get lost, trash." Malfoy sneered. 

"Me? Trash? What about you? You're probably next in line to You-Know-Who, you filthy piece of crap!" Ginny barked, going red.

Just then a compartment door swung open. Harry and Ron emerged and rushed to Ginny's side.

"Oh look, Potty and Weasel! The lovebirds have graced us with their presence." Draco sniggered.

Ginny went red, and before Ron and Harry could do it, she threw a right hook and slugged Malfoy in the eye. When she looked back at her brother and Harry, they both stared, open mouthed. Harry mechanically put up a hand. Ginny slapped it and burst into giggles. Harry and Ron joined in.

"Way to go kiddo." Ron said, clapping his sister on the back.

"That was awesome Ginny!" Harry said, grinning at her.

"Amazingly…wow, Ginny!" Hermione said, appearing from nowhere.

"Come on Ginny, you don't want Malfoy to come looking for you. He's going to have a shiner!" Ron said gleefully.

Hermione and Ron were sitting on the same bench, and Harry was patting the seat next to him. Ginny sat down in it and smiled at Harry. He grinned back and Ginny's heart gave a genuine leap. She blushed and quickly turned away. Maybe this year _was_ going to be different.


	2. An Invitation

A/N: We press on with chapter two…

Ch. 2: On Top of the World

It was after the welcoming feast, and Ginny was writing furiously in her diary:

_Diary,_

Oh can it be true? Cho said she heard Harry say that I looked pretty! Isn't that great? Maybe it's true, I mean he smiled at me! ME! Ginny! Ron's kid sister finally got noticed. My heart's 

beating so fast! I should really get to bed but first, I SOCKED 

Draco Malfoy and gave him a black eye! Maybe this is a new

me…

Ginny's roommate and best friend, Fransisca Jones, rolled over and propped up on her elbow, "Gin…It's 1:00 AM, what are you doing?" 

"Just writing in my diary." Ginny said.

"About Harry?" Fransisca asked.

Ginny looked startled and felt herself go red.

"Don't be so surprised Ginny. Everyone knows you like him. It's pretty obvious that he likes you too." Fransisca said, flipping her perfect blonde hair over her shoulder and off of her freckled face.

"You should know," Ginny said, "Lots of guys like you. Do you really think?" 

"Sure do. He was giving you 'the look'" Fransisca said, wiggling her perfect eyebrows.

Ginny giggled and promptly woke up Sarah Marschall, who she disliked with contempt. 

"Harry Potter, Ginny?" Sarah snorted.

"What is it to you, Sarah?" Fransisca asked, flopping back on her pillow.

"Well Ginny, do you really think Harry's all that?" Sarah asked.

"He defeated You-Know-Who, Sarah. That's pretty awesome. But of course, being muggle-born, you don't understand about You-Know-Who. He was the worst dark wizard of all time and Harry was only a year old, and he killed him…almost." Ginny said.

"Didn't do a good job. Look what happened to Cedric Diggory." Sarah sneered.

"You sound like a Slytherin, Sarah. Is that where you belong?" Ginny asked, huddling under the covers.

She wasn't going to let Sarah ruin everything. 

The next day, Ginny went to breakfast feeling rather cheerful. Her smile broadened when Harry sat down next to her. 

"Morning Ginny." Harry said, spreading butter on a piece of toast.

"Good morning." Ginny said cheerily, smiling complacently.

"Gotten your schedule yet? Rumor has it that they're going to post a list for all students fourth year and above to join different clubs." Harry said.

Ginny shook her head, and as she did, Professor McGonagall handed her a schedule. Ginny sighed. First day back and she had double potions with Professor Snape. 

"Snape?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all asked at the same time.

Ginny nodded and said, "Sure know how to ruin things around here, don't they?" 

"What? You mean like how they let Malfoy in here?" Harry asked and began chuckling.

Ginny gave an appreciative laugh that was cut off quite suddenly when she was hit over the side of the head with a feathery gray thing. It was Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. It had a note for Ginny on it. Just then, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to run, as they had to get to the Charms classroom in just a few minutes.

Ginny, seeing that she would have to hurry too, didn't read the note, but instead tucked it inside her robes for later. She gave Pig a few pieces of bacon fat then rushed off to the dungeons. 

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Snape yelled, his voice resounding off of the walls of his dungeon classroom.

Ginny fought to keep a straight face, as Fransisca had been doing a dead-on imitation of Filch and had all of the Gryffindors in hysterics. She especially had the attention of Dereck Masters, who was currently Fransisca's object of affection. Ginny winked at Fransisca and began picking apart her spider legs and dropping each of them in her cauldron.

Though Snape tried to contain order in his classroom, the Gryffindors were still letting out little snorts of laughter here and there. By the time they were let out, 25 points had been subtracted from them. Ginny didn't care, though. Today had been a good day, despite having to be in Snape's class. Suddenly, she remembered the note and fished it out of her pocket. Perhaps, she thought, I should wait until after Charms. So she tucked it back into her pocket.

Professor Flitwick was especially excited because they were learning the Singing Charm, which enabled the person it was cast upon to have a beautiful singing voice. Soon enough, the class was filled with people singing their favorite songs. Ginny, who had never been able to carry a tune, was able to suddenly. It was all quite amazing.

After Charms, Ginny made her way to the bathroom instead of going to lunch. She fished the note out of her pocket and settled down to read it.

_Dear Ginny,_

How about meeting me by the lake tonight at 7:00? I'll be waiting.

Harry

Ginny squealed in excitement. Harry wanted to meet her by the lake that night! She had to find Fransisca.


	3. Problems Arising

A/N: This is, again, for my Grinchy who is still debating over who Harry should be…(inside joke)…901374r70173847y-137847a90-714n or 013247j304957o04307916s3475h…happy debating Grinchy!

When Ginny found Fransisca, there was a whirlwind of shrieking and "OMIGOD"s. Fransisca immediately took action on what Ginny was to wear.

"I brought dress robes just in case of emergency, and trust me, this is an emergency! I have pink and blue." Fransisca told Ginny, who was pretty red in the face.

They both decided, after many a minute, that Ginny looked best in the blue dress robes. They were a bit plainer than the pink, which had garish sparkles and studs scattered all over it. It was just a flowing blue material, and the color suited Ginny's red hair perfectly. 

"But I don't know…should I wear dress robes? I don't want to scare him off." Ginny said, looking at her reflection.

"You know…you have a point. No worries, though, I brought some cute muggle clothes." Fransisca said, diving into her trunk.

She emerged with a knee-length kakhi skirt with cargo pockets, and a long sleeved, emerald green shirt. Ginny eagerly put them on. The shirt was a bit form-fitting, but Ginny liked the way she looked. Fransisca also put a bit of muggle gunk on her cheeks, eyelids, and lips. Then Fransisca whipped her wand at Ginny's hair, which wound itself into a cute, curly bun.

"I think we went a little too far with the hair and the gunky face stuff." Ginny said.

Fransisca frowned, "Yeah, but you look good, there's no denying that."

Ginny undid her hair and wiped off her makeup. She still looked good, so it didn't matter. And if Harry had liked her before, he'd sure like her now.

"Jiminy Crickets, Ginny, it's six-forty. You better get going." Fransisca said, pushing her out of the girl's dormitory.

Ginny walked slowly out of the castle and onto the grounds. She didn't want to get there before Harry and have him think she was desperate. That was the last thing she wanted.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said, smiling, emerging from the shadows.

"Hey, what's up?" Ginny asked, blushing as he hugged her.

"Nothing much. Just thinking…" Harry sighed.

"Mind telling me what about?" Ginny asked.

"No. I was thinking about you." he said.

"Really?" she asked, grinning.

"Really. Ginny, I know I ignored you and stuff before now, but…some things change. I like you a lot." Harry told her earnestly.

"I-I like you too, Harry. But I guess you knew that already." she laughed.

"I'm glad." Harry said, laughing with her.

"So…" Ginny exhaled.

"Yeah. So, what are you doing weekend after next? It's the first Hogsmeade weekend and I wondered if you'd like to join me for some butterbeer?" Harry inquired.

"I'd love to." Ginny said, trying not to blush. Nevertheless, she felt her cheeks burn.

"Cool. Well I have loads of homework to do, so I'll see you later." Harry said.

Ginny was about to say goodbye when Harry bent down and kissed her cheek. Then she was too stunned to say anything. She just stayed where she was, stuck on the ground.

"Bye." she whispered.

*************************************************************

"Oh Ginny…" Fransisca's voice taunted.

Ginny looked up. She had drifted off in the middle of Professor Binn's lecture about goblin rebellions. She couldn't believe that anyone had lasted through this until their fifth year.

"What?" Ginny asked, yawning.

"You okay? You look kinda pale." Fransisca said, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Fine." 

The truth was, Ginny did not feel fine. She felt as though she should, as Harry had asked her if she would be his girlfriend the day before. They were officially going out now. The Hogsmeade weekend had gone extremely well. But lately she'd been feeling exhausted. She'd been trying to keep up with everyone, but it seemed as if she were overworking herself by just doing her homework.

Simple things like paying attention in class made her feel drained. Then there were the bruises. They had started sprouting up on her legs and arms, from nowhere. She was thankful for the long robes she wore, as they hid her awful spots. But she was confused as to how she had acquired such nasty bruises when she could barely get out of bed each morning.

Every night before falling asleep, it felt as if all of her bones were deteriorating. The only time she felt okay was when she was with Harry. They could be seen walking down the hall together, hand in hand. Though lately, Harry had taken to putting his arm around her shoulders. At first she'd blushed, but now she was used to it.

"Ms. Woozle, if you'd be so kind as to not speak when I am trying to teach." 

"Sorry professor." Ginny yawned.

The bell rang and Ginny slowly made her way to the door to leave class. The day was finally over, except for the mountain of homework she had to do. Okay, so it was only two essays that were due in two weeks, but it seemed like a mountain to Ginny, who felt extremely overwhelmed.

Her spirits lifted when Harry came up behind her and put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled and rested her head against him.

"Tough lesson?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ginny said.

"Are you feeling okay? You look like you could use a vacation." Harry told her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ginny tried to say, but no words came out, she just felt her legs give away, as if they could not support her weight anymore. Her eyes rolled back and she went unconscious and fell to the floor.


	4. Pretending to be Okay

A/N: So what will happen to Ginny? READ AND FIND OUT! Also…you can review as well…;-)

Ginny felt as if an anvil had been dropped on her head as she opened her eyes. There was a blinding sunlight streaming through the window opposite her bed in the hospital wing. Bleary-eyed though she was, it still sent searing pain through her brain to look into it. 

She heard a soft snore to her right and forced her heavy head to move in the direction of the snorer. It was Harry, his head on his arms, which were about to fall off the edge of Ginny's cot. On her side table, Harry's homework was strewn. It was accompanied with flowers and candies that had probably been sent by Fransisca, Ron, Hermione, and of course, Harry. Ginny smiled weakly and placed her hand on Harry's head.

"Wha?" he asked, his eyes opening.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Why am I here? What day is it?" she asked in an almost normal voice.

"Saturday, you fainted, and I love you." Harry said, grinning at her.

"How long have I been here?" Ginny asked, yawning.

"Since yesterday. We've been pretty worried about you, Ginny. I mean to say, Fransisca, Ron, Hermione, and I have been worried about you." Harry said, patting Ginny's forehead.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, trying to force memories to come to mind.

"You collapsed. You haven't been looking well lately. I guess you're just stressed out. That's understandable." Harry told her.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey bustled in with an extreme look of anger on her face.

"All right Mr. Potter, I said you could stay for ten minutes longer. Then what do you do? You fall asleep! I swear, I poked you for a good twenty minutes. You could sleep through the Cruciatus Curse if it were put on you." she hissed.

"It has been put on me," Harry interjected, "and trust me, it'd be really hard to sleep through. I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey. I'll go now." 

"Good. You can come back 'round noon." 

Harry kissed Ginny good-bye and gathered up his homework.

"Nice to see that you've come round, Ms. Weasly." Madam Pomfrey said, setting a tray of porridge and sausage links in front of Ginny, who had lifted herself to a sitting position. 

Ginny was not really hungry. In fact, she was quite queasy. But she ate the food anyway in terrible, forced gulps. She knew that if she did not eat, Madam Pomfrey would skin her.

"You do not look as if you eat regularly, dear. If you have something to tell me about…erm…any weight issues then I suggest you do so." Madam Pomfrey advised.

"I don't have a problem with eating. I guess I just can't get enough fuel to go on these days." Ginny sighed, taking another bite of sausage.

"Well, I'm going to put you on a hearty diet, my dear. I want to see you gain a little weight. Maybe that's what the problem is. You're too stressed to eat so your body has to burn up the fuel it has stored. Soon, there's not enough fuel and poof, you're here." Madam Pomfrey rambled.

"Thanks. I'm feeling better, so may I go?" Ginny asked.

"Heavens no. You will stay another night and relax. Now rest, dear. Don't you worry about homework, either. I have cleared it with your teachers. Just relax." 

Ginny felt that there should be no need to feel as alarmed as she did. Madam Pomfrey was probably right. She was just stressed. But really, there was nothing to be stressed about. She had Harry as a boyfriend, classes weren't too strenuous, and she didn't have all that much homework. The only thing that would be a stressor would be S.P.E.W., which Hermione had made her join. Rarely, though, did she contribute to the organization.

So maybe Madam Pomfrey was wrong?

*************************************************************

"Glad to see you back on your feet, Ginny." Hermione said at breakfast Tuesday morning.

"Me too." Harry said, grinning and kissing her cheek.

"Me as well." Ron said, slugging her playfully.

"Me five!" Fransisca put in.

Ginny smiled and forced her food down. Madam Pomfrey had a special plate sent up to her and had instructed her to come to the hospital wing after classes that day for a weigh in. The food tasted bland, though it was usually delicious. Ginny had a strong craving to puke.

"Hey Harry, we better leave if we want to get to Divination." Ron said.

"See you later!" Harry said, kissing Ginny again.

"Bye." Ginny said, returning the kiss.

Fransisca sighed and stared down the table at Dereck. 

"I wish he'd just _look _at me. That'd be enough. Of course, I'd never get the kind of looks Harry gives you. He's got the LOVE bug." Fransisca said knowingly.

"Thanks, Fran." Ginny said, making herself finish her breakfast.

"You know I hate that nickname, Gin." Fransisca said, flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"And I hate 'Gin'. It makes me sound like some sort of alcohol." Ginny giggled.

"Whatever. You'll always be Gin to me." Fransisca said, laughing.

"Fine, so you're Fran. Now we gotta run! McGonagall will positively murder us if we're late." Ginny said, trying to sound more energetic than she felt.

Despite tripping as she went up the stairs, Ginny didn't have as much trouble keeping up. It was still tough, and she still felt winded at times, but she at least didn't have another fainting spell. It wasn't until bedtime that she felt the weight of the day's work. 

She was cold, chilled to the bone. Her muscles ached, every one of them. She decided to take a hot bath to relax herself, as Madam Pomfrey had instructed her to do. As Ginny was stepping in, she noticed that she had three new, grotesque bruises on her right leg, two on her left, and one on each arm. 

She nearly screamed when she saw her reflection. _This is probably what dementors look like under their hoods_, She thought. But she forced herself to relax in the tub, which didn't work, as you can't force yourself to relax. It did help some, though Ginny wound up with a headache.

The next morning, Fransisca literally had to pull Ginny out from under her covers. Ginny felt so sore that she couldn't move. But, to avoid further visits to Madam Pomfrey, she got up.

"What's up, Ginny?" Fransisca asked.

"Stayed up late doing Snape's essay." Ginny yawned.

"Well stop doing that or you'll get stressed again." Fransisca warned.

At breakfast, Ginny almost vomited on the table as the smell of the greasy bacon assaulted her nose. She kept herself in check though, and managed to eat what Madam Pomfrey had sent up (hotcakes with syrup, bacon, buttered toast, and a banana), even though with each swallow she gagged.

She dragged through the lessons as usual, stumbling along. It wasn't until bedtime again that she really began to hurt. She knew there was something really wrong with her, but what? She should write to mum. But then she'd suffer long lectures about eating right and keeping up with her studies, or she'd get the "Oh my poor little Ginny, suffering. I should bake her a cake!".

Ginny felt like crying as she shuddered under her covers that night. She felt miserable and couldn't let it show. There had to be something she could do. But right now, it was just too hopeless.


	5. Something Unexpected

A/N: Okay guys, here we go…

Things steadily grew more routine for Ginny. She would struggle along and keep everyone from thinking that something was wrong, then at night, she'd let the tiresome activities of the day take their toll. This routine wasn't disrupted until a certain Wednesday morning.

Ginny, Harry, Fransisca, Ron, and Hermione were eating their dinner and talking happily of the next Hogsmeade weekend. Then, unexpectedly, Pigwidgeon wildly landed on Ron's head and dropped a letter. The hyper owl then proceeded to snatch the last of Ron's treacle tarts and flew away. 

"That idiot owl!" Ron snarled, rubbing his head and picking up the letter.

"Don't be too hard on Pig, Ron. He's still just a little thing." Hermione said, patting Ron on the shoulder. 

Ron read the letter with an odd expression on his face. His mouth dropped open and automatically handed the letter to Ginny, who grabbed it from him, expecting the worst.

__

Dear Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George

It certainly has been an eventful week here at the Burrow. We've gotten rid of the old ghoul in the attic, and proceeded to get some of the best news we've ever gotten.

It seems as if an angry mob of witches and wizards cornered Lucius Malfoy and made him give up his position in the Ministry. Guess who took his place? That's right, your father! He's getting twice of what he would have gotten if he stayed in Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Now we can finally afford everything you children have ever wanted. 

There is a bit of sad news, though. We are going to move, as those pesky gnomes have burrowed their way under the house and I think they have a pet niffler. This is not safe, as you know. So we will be buying a small manor in London. We'll even have a house-elf! Don't tell Hermione.

Love Always,

Mum and Dad

Ginny dropped the letter and looked at Ron with wide eyes. His mouth was still open.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Dad's gotten…a pr-promotion." Ron stuttered.

"What?" Harry asked, snatching up the letter.

When he finished reading it, he let out a loud whoop.

"That's awesome you guys! Hey, do you think I could have my own room and maybe move in?" he joked.

"Yeah…but wow. We're rich…" Ginny said.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione gasped.

She was interrupted, as Malfoy had just come up to their table with a murderous look on his face.

"So Weasley, your father took over my father's old position…and now we have no more income. I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do. Watch it." Malfoy sneered.

"Hey Malfoy!" Ginny yelled, getting up, "Remember that black eye I gave you? Well, I'm not afraid to give you another!" 

"I'd like to see you try it." Malfoy muttered.

"If you keep threatening us, you'll end up not only with no income, but with no manhood!" Ginny told him.

Malfoy strutted off, swearing. Ginny looked back at her friends, who were smiling happily. She smiled too, then promptly fainted.

A/N: Sorry this chappy was short! But don't worry, I'll update! R&R!


	6. Anstonishment

A/N: This chapter'll be longer, I promise!!!!

Ginny awoke in the hospital wing for the second time that year, surrounded by her parents, Ron, Hermione, Fransisca, Harry, Fred, and George. They all had the same worried expression on her face. Ginny blinked and tried to smile, but felt too drained to try to save face.

"Ginny darling. We've come to take you to see a muggle doctor. This is something that magic can't fix." Mrs. Weasley said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Fransisca sniffed and hugged Hermione, who was crying as well. Madam Pomfrey entered with Ginny's trunks, a look of pure sympathy on her face. They magicked Ginny out to a horseless carriage, so they could get to Hogsmeade station. Everyone trooped behind her, looking sullen.

"Bye Ginny." Ron said sadly, ruffling her hair.

The others said goodbye, but Harry stuck around. Ginny's parents left them alone.

"See ya, Harry." Ginny said, forcing herself to smile.

"You'll be okay, I know it. You'll be back. I'll miss you, Ginny." Harry said, and it was evident that he was holding back tears. 

"I'll miss you too." Ginny sniffed, not wanting to break down.

"I…Ginny, I…" Harry stuttered.

"What is it?" Ginny asked hoarsely.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she said, and blacked out.

*************************************************************

Ginny awoke to a bright morning, lying in her new four poster bed, in her new room at Weasley Manor. The name "Weasley Manor" was odd to think or say, but Ginny figured that it would become as easy to say as "The Burrow". 

The little house-elf scurried in. She was rather short, with a very long nose, and wore a crisp, lacy pillowcase. Her name was Noddy. She was carrying a tray of food, that made Ginny want to vomit. 

"Good morning, Miss Ginny." Noddy chirped. 

She set the breakfast tray on a puffy pink armchair and drew the heavy pink curtains on the windows open, allowing fabulous streams of sunlight to attack Ginny's eyes.

Ginny winced and said, "Good morning, Noddy."

"Miss Ginny will be seeing the doctor today. Noddy hears Miss Ginny's parents speak of it!" Noddy squeaked.

"I know, Noddy. Do I have to eat this?" Ginny asked, indicating the tray of food set before her.

"Yes, Miss. Strict orders from Master Weasley! You is to eat the biscuits and gravy all gone! No buts!" Noddy said sternly.

Ginny knew Noddy was a quite young house elf, who helped her elderly mother, Bell, look after the Weasley Manor. Also employed was Noddy's older brother, Whisker. He tried to keep it a secret that he drank about four butterbeers a day, but the Weasleys knew that the house-elf was a drunk.

Ginny smiled and forced the food down her esophagus, where it stuck, causing her to gag. Noddy shook her head and whacked Ginny on the back. The food reluctantly unstuck itself and continued its journey through Ginny's digestive system. 

Later that day, Ginny found herself in a muggle hospital, a doctor and two nurses were poking her with needles and taking blood. The pain was enough to bring tears to Ginny's eyes. 

"Sorry if this hurts you, Ginny. It's necessary to take blood samples for testing." the young doctor said.

Ginny nodded and waited patiently as they left her alone with a few magazines. Ginny found the magazines that muggle girls her age read, quite amusing. They talked of a great many things that had no relevancy to Ginny's life. Though there was one story about a girl's struggle with popularity that interested her. 

The doctors came back to inform Ginny and her parents that they needed Ginny to stay the night, and if she wanted any visitors, to bring them before 9:00 that night. Before she knew it, Fransisca, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at Ginny's bedside.

"We've been so worried." Hermione said, handing Ginny a teddy bear.

"How are you?" Fransisca asked, giving her a wrapped package that felt an awful lot like a couple of muggle magazines.

"We miss ya, sis." Ron said, giving her a book entitled The Weird Sisters: Past and Present.

"I love you!" Harry said, handing her a small, carefully wrapped box.

"Hi guys." Ginny said, smiling.

"So what's been happening?" Hermione tried to ask Ginny, whose face was being covered in Harry's kisses.

"Shove off." Ginny said, playfully pushing Harry away.

"School isn't the same without you." Fransisca sighed.

"Well, they've been taking a bunch of blood from me." Ginny told them.

"I've had shots before, too. Hurts doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded, "And the food is quite bad. I wish I was back at school or at home." 

"What is the manor like?" Ron asked, interested.

"There are three…um…hired helpers." Ginny said, looking at Hermione warily.

Ron got the message and said no more. Harry however had a question.

"Did I get my own bedroom?" 

Everyone laughed heartily, and chatted for a long time about the goings on at Hogwarts until a nurse came and shooed them out.

"They went and exhausted you." the nurse said, taking Ginny's temperature.

"I had fun." Ginny protested.

"Well, open your presents and get to bed." the nurse ordered.

Ginny saved Harry's present for last. When she tore off the wrapping paper she found a velvet box, a note taped on it:

__

To My Number One,

I miss you a whole lot, so get better! I love you!

Harry

Ginny smiled and opened the box. Her eyes grew wide and began to gleam when she saw what was inside. She slipped the ring on her left ring finger, feeling the cool gold glide smoothly onto it. The three diamonds gleamed, and reflected up onto the ceiling. There was another note inside the box…

*************************************************************

Ginny was numb the next day, wondering what to say to anyone. She no longer felt like a normal person. Maybe like an alien from another world. It was no surprise to the doctors that she was silent when they told her. Though it wasn't their news that she was shocked about. It did take awhile to sink in.

"You have leukemia, Ginny."

"You have six months to live, Ginny."

"We love you, Ginny."

"We'll do everything we can, Ginny."

"We're here for you, Ginny."

Nothing would make her feel better…except for that second note.

A/N: I leave you now to ponder on what the note might say. It is quite obvious, isn't it? Well, maybe I'll just change it…Stay tuned and review!


End file.
